Thunder's Child
by unbelieveablespoon
Summary: This is a parallel story to Vengeful Pheonix. " I didn't think leaving the bar that I was at that night would lead to all this crazy stuff, like fighting a mass murderer or becoming part of a special force designed to fight assassins." Rated T for now pairings will be shown later.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Akame Ga Kill, I only own my oc Ao.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Screw You Rain**

 **Ao POV:**

I really really hate the rain, so much that it could be described as hating it with every fiber of my being or at least a quarter of it. Pretty ironic considering my abilities are pretty much all based on lightning which has a pretty strong connection to rain. But anyway I was inside a random bar in the capital drowning my sorrows in a mug of beer in the corner of the tavern. I have electric blue eyes because of my supernatural abilities which my teacher called the mark of the demon for some stupid reason, I don't really get stuff like that. I have jet black hair with small bangs hanging down my forehead and a black bandana covering most of my hair on the top of my head. I'm about 5 feet and 9 inches tall and a have a sword scabbard on my back holding my special sword which is able to conduct lightning fairly well, so I named it Storm-Bringer.

" Closing time," I heard the man at the bar announced and turned my gaze over to him " Everyone has to go now."

" But what about the mysterious mass murder out there," argued one of the more sober customers " Something could happen."

" Well then that's your fault for staying out so late isn't it." Argued the bartender in a snide kind of tone.

Before any fight broke out I tuned out everyone to leave to my inner ramblings and strode outside the bar. I walked down a couple alleys trying to avoid the guards because there was a curfew. I scaled a building in order to get a better view of where the guards were so I could just run as fast as I could and get over to the inn I was staying at. Even though there is a curfew owners of bars and inns don't care if you go or leave late because all they want is a good amount of coin.

I saw a few narrow alleys that would let me get to the inn I was staying at for the week in about a minute with moderate speed. I jumped downward and sent lightning down to my legs to increase my natural speed. My abilities don't only give me lightning as offensive attacks but improves my natural abilities like pain tolerance, natural strength, speed, or even hearing. I could also sent my power to certain part of my body and increase the strength in that body part, not only did it allow to hit harder or run faster but to heal most injuries as long as I didn't lose the limb or die because those are things I can't recover.

I bolted through the streets going so fast that I passed two blocks in about a second and arrived at the inn only moments later but something caught my attention first. There was a big guy in a trench coat running through the streets with a brown haired kid running after him. The kid looked to be about my age and the big guy might've been his dad but since things were so bad recently I stopped to investigate.

I decelerated and followed the kid silently. When I saw him turn a corner I quickly scurried up a wall to my left and turned to look at the street the kid was on. I saw the guy ahead of him running towards the river and followed silently and quietly on the rooftop taking care not to make noise and stay behind the kid.

I followed them for a couple minutes and I saw the big guy stop in the middle of a small area that people usually stopped at to look at river on the sunset or rise. The kid hugged him for some reason and I could only watch confused at their exchange. The kid quickly jumped back after the big guy said something. I wonder what he said to the kid to get him to jump back and draw his sword out of its scabbard.

I watched as the guy described whatever he was doing or was going to do to the kid. I'm a pretty bad lip reader but I made out a few words like Teigu and his name, Zank. The kid quickly engaged Zank in battle and with a trained stance tried to slashed at him. At first it might've looked fine but one could obviously tell the kid was inexperienced. The big guy seemed pretty disciplined but what really surprised me was how easily he read the kids movements and avoided them.

The big guy and the kid had another exchange of dialogue about the weird thing on the guy's head, what I could mostly get out of reading their lips was something about the big guy, Zank, being able to read the kid's mind. I silently watched noting how Zank moved and once I saw the kid go down that was when I made my move.

I manifested a lance made out of lightning and launched it at Zank, he jumped back, barely avoided the lethal blow. I quickly put power into my legs and made a massive leap to stand between the kid and Zank.

" Zank The Executioner I presume," I asked in a cheeky voice " I thought you'd be taller."

" Happy happy another one to play with." He didn't seem to hear my previous statement or probably just brushed it to the side considering he was actually extremely tall and towered over me.

" Enough talk, fight time now." I responded in a goofy tone to try and throw it off and pulled Stormbringer out of its scabbard and got into a stance.

He didn't respond and just smiled then charged at me I dodged to the left but he turned at the last moment and lashed out with his two giant wrist blades. I blocked both strikes and quickly slashed at one of his arms but he was already jumping back so I pressed the attack.

" Hahaha," He seemed to be pretty much having an orgasm right now " You'll never win like that, I can read your movements, if you don't think of something you'll die quickly."

I didn't respond to that and just sent power into my legs and arms to go faster and hit harder. He seemed caught off guard by the burst in speed and strength I showed. He blocked one of my strikes but I kicked with my left leg and sent him skidding back ten feet.

" It seems i'll have to use it." He said in a mysterious tone as the eye on his forehead glowed. Afterwards what didn't confuse me was him disappearing but another person appearing in his stead, but what caught my eye most was that it was my old teacher who had away two years ago.

I wasn't fooled for a second as I just channeled more power through my entire body and lashed out with my sword after I cleared the distance before anyone could blink and struck him across the chest with all my strength.

" How," was all he questioned " How could you cut down the one you love the most?"

" One, don't say what you can do to your opponent in battle it's just incredibly stupid," I responded " And two, the person who was most precious to me passed away two years ago."

" I see," was all he said " However the voices have stopped, they've finally stopped, thank you."

He then passed away from blood loss and I just glanced at the kid seeing nothing there, shocked I looked around to see if he had just limped away somewhere. I didn't see any blood or him for that matter anywhere, and only thought came to my mind about him leaving.

" I really frickin' hate mondays."

* * *

 **Review if you liked the first chapter to my parallel story to Vengeful Pheonix. Ao will play a pretty big party in my demon mark storyline of Akame Ga Kill and he will also appear in Vengeful Pheonix at some point. Also please tell me if I messed up no something or could improve on something because i'd really like to know what I did wrong or what you think of the first chapter to my second story.**

 **Ao= Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Incase you're wondering why this doesn't follow the first chapter I actually changed the first chapter because I'm going to make Ao join the Jaegers later on and he couldn't do that if he knew who Tatsumi was because Esdeath takes him to the palace so I changed it a bit so that he doesn't see Akame and Tatsumi gets away before he finishes fighting Zank. If you think I should've made him join Night Raid I'm writing a parallel to this for another character with similar powers and they'll appear in eachothers stories.**

 **I don't own Akame Ga Kill ( Obviously ) I only own my ocs.**

 **Chapter 2: Trying to Get Rich**

I walked down an alley after fighting that Zank guy, I had to actually try against him which was pretty surprising because I didn't think there were just random people who could almost match me in a fight and had super powerful objects to help them. Although I guess to be fair I can also do some crazy stuff so I guess it doesn't matter much.

" I just saved him from a big scary mass murderer who belongs in an insane asylum and then I turn around to be congratulated and thanked he's gone," I muttered to myself, a bit sore at how he didn't thank me for saving his life " It would've been really nice to tell me why he tried to fight and possibly pay me or give me a reward, but noooo, he just had to run away before I could do anything else."

I popped a stick of pocky in my mouth while absentmindedly thinking about what i'd do next. I guess saying a bit sore was almost true but I was actually pretty sore about it, guys like that don't just pop up and it isn't easy to defeat them, especially when they can read my moves and see what i'm going to do. Although it was pretty nice that I got his weird green eye thingy, that might be enough of a reward. I could sell it for a ton of money considering how valuable it would be in combat. I'd probably be able to get like a lifetimes worth of pocky sticks or something. Might've forgot to mention this but pocky is sort've my guilty pleasure and I almost always carry it around.

" I wonder if I could sell it to the army or the emperor or whatever," I thought still thinking what I should do with the money I might get for selling the eye " They probably have loads to spare for something like this."

Still thinking of who to sell the eye to and what i'd buy with the reward, I didn't notice that I was right in front of the inn I was staying at that I remembered what I was doing.

" I should probably hide this somewhere in my room just in case anything happens." I thought to myself and went in the inn nodding to the person at the desk who nodded back. I ascended the stairs and went to my room down the hall and searched my pocket for about half a minute before I found the key to my room and opened the door.

" Now where to put it," I muttered to myself after shutting the door behind me and taking a few steps into the room " I could put it inside one of the pillows I have. No one would think to look there."

After ripping out the inside of one of the pillows I shoved the eye inside it and patched it back up as best I could. Even though I didn't have to actually shoot lightning at the guy or use my ranged attacks I still used up a lot of energy increasing my speed and strength like that so I probably shouldn't make a habit out of that.

As soon as I put the eye in the pillow I collapsed on my bed and let sleep take me, besides I can just stitch the pillow back together tomorrow. Plus it was under the bed so it probably won't attract attention unless they know where I put it.

 **Time skip: The next day**

I woke up tiredly rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. As I wondered what to get for breakfast I remembered the eye and looked under the bed for the pillow. Surely enough I found it exactly where I had put it. I opened the pillow and took out the eye.

" I guess I shouldn't have worried like I did," I commented to myself " I guess no one tried to take it. Well anyway time to find someone to sell this to."

I grabbed Storm-Breaker and slung the scabbard across my back and put on new cloths. I put on a black short sleeve cotton shirt and put on my wool jacket I was wearing yesterday, surprisingly there was no blood on it. I then refastened my bandana because I really like wearing a bandana for some reason.

I walked down the stairs at a normal pace with my messenger bag's strap around my shoulder. The eye was safely tucked in between a random dagger I have and a notebook that has barely anything in it.

" Good morning." I greeted the person at the desk and exited the building after I heard him respond.

I walked down the crowded streets tuning out most of what was happening around me unless it was interesting enough, usually it wasn't and it was just what price it was to buy some random piece of fruit or how expensive clothes were.

" I wonder how to sell this thing, it's not like I can just walk into the palace saying ' Hey anyone wanna buy a giant green eye that lets you read minds?' I doubt that'd work." I thought to myself.

Eventually I decided to just go to where people sign up for the army, hopefully I wouldn't take too long to find someplace to sell this, I sure as hell don't want it, it makes you look like an idiot if you put it on your forehead.

When I reached a random military office I opened the door to the crowded room and tried to spot out any army officials. I spotted someone who looked like they had authority or at least a decent rank in the corner so I walked over to him. He was bended over a desk talking to someone who probably worked here so I tapped him on the shoulder.

" What is it," He said in a annoyed tone " I'm busy right now so please direct your concerns to one of the workers here or if you want to join the army apply for a place, now leave me alone."

" That isn't what i'm here for," I said coolly and then produced the eye from the bag " I was wondering if you could tell me what this is and how much I could sell it for, because I had to work pretty hard to get this."

He didn't respond and just stared puzzled at the object in my hand wondering if I was trying to pawn something off on him or if I took him for an idiot.

" It's not what it looks like," I said knowing that he was confused at what I was holding up " I think this thing is called a Teigu, whatever that is."

His eyes immediately lit up and showed recognition and surprise. He tried to snatch it from my hands but I quickly moved away from him.

" Woah, slow down there I was asking if I could sell it not just give it to you of my own free will." I said, kind've annoyed that he'd try and take my prize away from me.

" Whatever," He quickly responded in a hurried tone eyes glued on the eye " I'll pay whatever you want."

" Well, now I know it's worth something," I said more to myself than to him " How much will you be willing to pay."

" I'll give you 10,000 coins, now hand it over." He quickly retorted to my previous statement.

" Well, since you put it that way," I ignored him and just put it back in my bag " Now I know it's worth a lot so I could probably find a better buyer than some random soldier in an office."

I turned to leave but I heard a sword coming out of its sheath and hurried footsteps coming towards me. I quickly sidestepped to the right and missed the sword the soldier had aimed at my head.

" GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" he shouted loudly and wildly swung his sword.

I dodged each one of his strikes he wildly sent at me, while backing up. Not wanting to get into trouble by beating up a soldier I quickly swept his legs out from under him and bolted out the door down the street. I didn't stop running until I was a pretty big distance away from where the soldier attacked me for this eye.

" Wow," I thought to myself surprised " I guess this thing is really worth a lot if someone would be willing to attack me for it."

Before I could dwell on it anymore I remembered something and mentally face palmed because of how stupid I was. Zank had a bounty on him and I could've just claimed it instead of walking around all day trying to find a buyer for his weird green eye thing.

" That must've been why he attacked me," I thought " He must've been after the bounty on Zank because he knew he had a green eye on his forehead."

So instead of finding random high ranking individuals I went to a bounty board and took Zank's picture off. Afterwards I spent around half an hour trying to find a place where I could claim the bounty on Zank's head and use the eye as evidence of me killing him. I ended up finding an office where I could redeem the bounty on Zank after getting a ton of wrong directions from some stupid workers at a cafe shop.

I opened the door and strode in the office with my hand still on my bag. I approached the counter and got the eye out and put it on the desk along with Zank's wanted picture.

" I'd like to claim the bounty on Zank the Executioner's head." I told them. They just looked at me stupidly and then looked at the eye and quickly got up from his seat and went to go talk to another employee. Annoyed, I followed him with the eye in hand.

" What's wrong?" I asked stupidly while they were conversing. One of them turned to me and looked down at the eye and then asked me a question.

" Young man, do you know what that is?" He asked the question i've been asking all day.

" I think Zank called it a Teigu," I quickly responded, wanting to get this over with " Why?"

" Well then we'll be sure to direct you to the person who put the bounty on his head." answered the other employee.

" Who did put it on his head?" I asked even I probably should have known the answer.

" The emperor," The first one responded " He put it on Zank's head once he learned there was a mass murderer going around. So you'll have to go to the palace and have a meeting with the emperor or the prime minister."

"Okay." I answered uncertain about any of what would happen. Although two thoughts passed through my mind; one being, ' I'M RICH!' and the other being ' Well, i'm boned.'

 **Review and tell me if you liked the second chapter and that it was a bit longer than the first. I do apologize that it hasn't gotten to a certain point where he meets a person in the Jaegers or are going to be in the Jaegers but hey I can only write so much.**

 **Ao = Blue**

 **Arashi = Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while to update, I've been really busy lately and I couldn't find enough time to write this.**

 **I obviously don't own Akame Ga Kill only my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3: Seryu's Arms**

After the conversation at the office with the two clerks I had almost immediately hurried out after they informed the palace of my deeds and they told me it would be a week until I went there to meet with the emperor. I walked swiftly down the marketplace road not stopping for anything. I was deep in thought as I wondered what would happen at the palace.

 _In Thoughts_

' Good job Ao,' congratulated the prime minister ' Here's infinite money to spend on whatever you like.' He handed me the massive bag of money that towered over him and me combined easily dwarfing us.

' Yes very good job,' Agreed the kid emperor ' I suggest we throw a celebration every year in gratitude of this hero.'

' Oh,' I responded ' There will be no need for celebration, I did what anyone would have done.' I looked far more gallant and manlier in my thoughts than what I looked like in real life.

 _Out of Thoughts_

' That would be amazing,' I thought to myself ' Probably won't happen but I can hope.' I was nearing the inn that I was staying at but I noticed a small animal near me.

" Hey little buddy, are you los-" I was cut off as he growed at me angrily and I backed away with my hands up " No need to be so hostile little buddy." He just ignored me and ran surprisingly fast for his height and jumped up at me.

All of this might've been scary if it wasn't for the little dog being up to my knees and still going pretty slowly, all of this added up and I reasoned to myself ' Eh whatever ' So I punted the little dog away from my feet and he landed about ten feet away.

He just got up and turn his head around on his neck ( Or whatever ) and the rest of his body followed. " Okay that was creepy." I voiced aloud to myself.

" Coro," I heard a feminine voice shout to my left " Down, bad boy."

I turned towards the voice that had yelled at the dog and I saw a girl with auburn hair and eyes jogging towards me and the little monster dog. She ignored me and went over to _it_ and smacked him on the head ( Or stump with eyes ).

" Don't wander off from me again Coro." She scolded the small animal and it whimpered. Moments ago it was being pretty creepy with the puppet head and body thing but now it was acting all tame because of the girl.

" I hope he didn't hurt you or anything."

" Huh," I responded dumbly and quickly recovered " Oh, it's okay nothing really happened he was probably just looking for you."

" Anyway, i'm sorry for the inconvenience citizen," She answered with a salute " My name is Seryu, and I work for the imperial police to bring justice and peace."

I just stared dumbly at her and muttered " Uh-huh" I didn't really get what she meant but at lot of weird stuff has happened lately and I guess I just wasn't as bothered with it as I normally should be.

" Well, my name's Ao," I extended my hand for a handshake which she accepted " It's nice to meet you."

" Would you need any help being escorted somewhere," She wondered absentmindedly " I could bring you there if you need help."

" No that's fine, i'm almost there and I know my way around here pretty well."

" Okay then," She answered slightly disappointed she couldn't help someone " Have a good day Ao." She put a leash on Coro and ran down the street, Coro trailing behind her the whole time his eyes glued on me as if saying ' Stay away from my Seryu' but I don't think it was very threatening considering he was an extremely small dog that I was able to kick a good distance away from myself without even using my lightning abilities to imbue myself with more strength so I wasn't worried ( Big mistake ).

I continued down the street toward the inn avoiding any further confrontations and just keeping to myself. I arrived at the entrance to the inn about two or three minutes after I talked with Seryu. I opened the door and trudged upstairs, tired from the day of searching where to sell the eye. I plopped down on the bed and thought to myself about what was going to happen, which was almost exactly the same as his previous thoughts except with a feast.

 **Time skip: Four days**

I really shouldn't have expected anything to go right during the days leading up to my visit to the palace, I really shouldn't have.

As I was trying to fall asleep after a day of training ( I still needed training to help my powers ) and failing at it. What didn't help was the giant purple light that sprung up from a nearby park completely waking me up. I threw on my jacket and combat boots and clipped my scabbard onto my back and ran out of the inn into the streets ignoring the clerk at the front of the desk.

On the way there rushing down the streets I using my lightning abilities or,what I thought was a better name, adrenaline since I just came up for the name. I zoomed down the street at breakneck speeds only slowing down slightly after the light died down in the park but I quickly recovered and increased my speed.

Once I got there I saw a ton of imperial police officers crowded around what looked like a giant dog that resembled Coro almost exactly except that he had big burly arms and was a red giant.

" What happened here," I shouted to the police officers, gaining their attention " I saw a massive purple light over here a few moments ago."

They tried to push me back and one even pointed his gun and ordered " Stay back citizen." He was ignored and another voice in the small army asked " Ao?"

I quickly realized it was Seryu's voice and pushed my way through the crowd, this time lettingme through. When I saw her I was utterly shocked, she had lost her arms and the stubs were dripping blood but she was still smiling sweetly. On the ground was a giant pair of scissors with a panda sticker on the handle of it.

" Seryu," I asked, shocked beyond reason " What happened? Who did this?" Even though I only met her a couple days ago and we had only had small conversations over the days about random things going on in the market.

" I beat one, I beat one of Night Raid," she said still smiling " Justice has prevailed." I ignored her ramblings and picked her up in bridal style.

" Where's the nearest doctor," I asked the crippled girl in my arms " There should be one who can help you."

" I know one," She responded rather quickly " He lives a couple blocks from here actually." Once she directed me where to go I ran there at a moderate speed with a jealous Coro trailing behind me.

Once I got there I quickly knocked on the door a couple times. I heard muffled footsteps approaching the door and I straightened my posture, which I didn't think helped considering I had a giant dog behind me. He had turned back to normal although he was still a gigantic version of himself for some reason. I heard the door unlocking and then opening. There was a purple haired man at the front door with glasses on, he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him first.

" Can you help her," I frantically asked him " She needs help fast." I shoved the unconscious girl near him and h held up his hand.

" Follow me," He quickly answered " Carry her for me, will you?"

I walked inside his house, to say it was lavish was an understatement. It had rugs covering the entire floor and stairs leading up to a second room. Before I could close the door behind I felt fur on my right leg and looked down to see Coro in his normal form walking past me.

I quickly followed the doctor down the steps to his basement which took a little bit too long for my liking even though it probably just felt long because of how anxious I was. Coro was still a bit in front of me, jumping down the steps two or three at a time.

We emerged into the basement or his workshop as he called it. " Place her there," He motioned over to a gurney near the corner of the room. " I'm assuming you don't want to see this, so why don't you wait upstairs." I nodded and walked to the stairs, Coro still stayed with Seryu so I didn't have to worry about him. I ascended the steps thinking about what would happen to Seryu and how she'd recover from this. After I got back up into the ground level part of his house I sat down on the sofa and dozed off after thinking over what i'd do after all this blew over.

 **Time Skip: Morning**

I woke up on the sofa, groggily rubbing my eyes to rid them of sleepiness. I quickly remembered why I was there after a few seconds and bolted down to the basement. " I hope she's okay," I muttered to myself " She's probably one of the only people around here that I even talk to on a daily basis."

As I ran down the steps and quickly got into the workshop, once more feeling anxious I saw the doctor sitting on a counter with some curtains around the gurney where i'd last put Seryu last night.

" Is she okay?" I asked warily bracing myself just incase something bad happened even if there was an off chance she died and is probably just recovering.

" She's fine," He responded and then quickly went into a weird pose " Nothing is too impossible for the great Doctor Stylish!"

I just stared dumbly at him wondering why Seryu would recommend him, there were probably a lot more doctors that wouldn't awkward poses.

" She lost her arms but I was able to replace them with prosthetic limbs to substitute."

" Oh thank god," I breathed out in a sigh of relief " I was worried there for a second."

" That aside I don't think we have been properly introduced young man," He said " You know my name but I do not know yours."

" My name is Ao," I stuck my hand out for a handshake which he shook with his own " It's nice to meet you."

I heard a groan from the other side of the curtains and some covers ruffling. " It looks like she's up," The doctor whispered " You should talk to her."

I nodded and then opened the curtains and nearly tripped over Coro while taking a step into the little corner. Seryu turned to me and smile brightly " Ao," She yelled happily " I'm glad to see you." What I noticed most about her wasn't her terrible bedhead or even that Coro was growling at me but it was that she now had metal arms.

" So that's what he meant by prosthetics," I muttered to myself and Seryu looked at me " Anyway how are your new arms, do they work well?"

" They work great," She responded cheerfully " Even though I was wounded by evil I still get up better and better!" I could see that she was still happy over her victory last night.

" That aside, who exactly did you fight last night?" I asked her, wondering what could've happened to her.

" I fought two of the villains from Night Raid," She responded while clenching her fist and showing determination in her eyes " One cut off my arms and was about to kill me but went back to save her partner since Coro was about to eat her."

" While she was distracted I shot her and Coro ate her, unfortunately she was still alive when the other soldiers from the police arrived and distracted them with her Scissors so that the other small pink one could get away. After that was when you found me and brought me here."

" Wow," I said, amazement clear in my voice " You were able to beat one of the assassins from Night Raid."

While thinking that over I decided it best to be a little more cautious around Coro considering he ate a person last night, not to mention that person was part of the infamous assassin group Night Raid.

" At least you're okay now," I answered " You took quite the beating."

Seryu was going to say more but was cut off as Stylish opened the curtains and told me " She needs her rest, you should probably go now."

After bidding farewell to Seryu and Doctor Stylish, who I got a weird vibe from, I quickly ascended the stairs from his basement and left out the front door.

I thought to myself at what a close call Seryu had with one of the most dangerous people in the capital and how she was able able to do. I still wondered if I could do something like that. Killing them wasn't going to be the hard part, the hard part would of course be the fighting.

' Anyway, Thank goodness Seryu's alive. I was really worried.' I thought to myself as I made my way back to the inn I was staying at and watched the afternoon sun shine brightly in the blue sky.

 **Well, what'd you think. Also I would like to thank those who followed and favorited this story because it really means alot to me. I think I might ask you guys for the pairing for Ao since i'm not really sure what to do for him. I was think him and Kurome or Seryu, possibly even Akame or Dorothea ( Wild Hunt member that was only in the manga ) but I might leave it up to you guys.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really long wait, there are multiple reasons behind it but the biggest one is my own laziness.**

 **Chapter 4: Special Police Force**

Instead of going to see the prime minister I just got an envelope at the front desk of the inn. After reading it over and finding out that I didn't need to go and actually had to go to the palace at a later date for some police force thing, I kinda stopped reading near the end so probably not a good choice. Anyway I was on my way to the palace for the meeting and ,like normal, I was preoccupied with my thoughts and wondering how this would play out.

Because I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts I didn't notice another boy bump into me on accident. " Oh, sorry." I quickly apologized to him. The boy also didn't seem to have been paying attention.

" It's okay," he responded quickly " I wasn't paying attention." I was of course right, but what surprised me most about the boy was the giant sack of fish on his back. " To be honest I didn't think anyone else would be walking towards the palace as well."

" What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused as to why he'd say that. I mean I knew I wasn't the only one that had to go to the palace because it was a police _force_ 'cause a force consisted of _more_ than one member.

" Well, I was asked to come here for a special force that the empire is putting together." He said much to my surprise.

" Wow," I said in awe, which went to his head pretty much immediately " I didn't think i'd run into anyone else going there too until I was closer to the palace." He pretty much instantly deflated at my comment.

" Eh, well I didn't think I would either but I guess it's just a coincidence that we ran into each other." He seemed to have recovered immediately after a few seconds.

" Well let's go," I stated with a small amount of impatience " We don't wanna be late." I started walking at a faster pace than before to make up for lost time.

" Y-yeah." He followed, although tripping a little at first.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence probably thinking of what we'd do or what was going to happen at the meeting or just ways to break the awkward silence because Wave was probably thinking it was insufferable judging from his expression.

" So," he awkwardly stated " Where're you from?"

" I'm from a small fishing village near the edge of the capital, it was pretty nice living in solidarity like that." I responded reminiscing about my old memories as a kid in the village.

" You too," he stated surprised, much to my confusion yet again " I'm from a fishing village near the borders of the capital as well. Although I did join the navy so I didn't really have time to hang out with friends once I enlisted,"

I was surprised to say the least because he looked pretty young or at least as old as me since he was a bit taller. " How old are you?" I hesitantly asked.

" I turned eighteen years old a few months ago, although I was still out at sea so me and my crewmates just celebrated it. What about you, how old are you?"

" I'm also 18 years old but I just turned eighteen two months ago so you're a little older than me."

" Ah, wait I just realized I never asked your name" he nodded in understanding " Anyway, who do you think will be part of the police force?"

" I can't really answer that," I stated honestly " You meet all types of people here in the capital but the way they make it sound we're probably going to have some teigu users or specialists from the army with us since we're going to be a 'special' police force for the capital. Also my name's Ao what's yours?"

" My name's Wave," He responded gleefully " Nice to meetcha Ao."

After a small walk post our introduction Wave looked forward " Wow, I didn't think the palace was this big." He stated in amazement.

I let out a low whistle at the size of it and motioned for him to follow since we were nearing the entrance. " Let's go, we're almost there."

We stayed silent until we neared the gate where we were promptly stopped by one of the guards who, for some reason, looked nearly identical gearwise to the other couple guards at the gate.

" Stop, he stated in a tone that tried to command responsibility but fell short " What's your business here?"

" We're here for the imperial police force the prime minister is putting together." I quickly answered already having been ready for the question. I held up the envelope I had gotten from a messenger prior to today.

" Go on in." He responded with only a couple glances at the sack of fish on Wave's back and opened the gate for us.

I remained silent while Wave still looked on in awe at almost everything. ' _Man I know he's a country bumpkin but could he make it more obvious than it is right now.'_

We had gotten directions from some more guards for the meeting room. Wave and I just walked in silence the entire time until we reached a door and Wave moved to open it.

" Good morning," He loudly shouted to the nearly empty room " I've come from the Imperial Navy-" he stopped speaking almost immediately once he had a look in the room and the person occupying one of the chairs at the table.

" Pardon me!" He loudly exclaimed and tried to close the door but I blocked it with my foot and just walked inside the room as Wave looked on in horror as I walked up the man. He had a white gas mask on, no shirt, and three scars across his chest. He was a couple inches taller than me.

" Hello," I greeted and held out my hand " Nice to meet you."

" H-hell," he responded shyly and reached out his hand and grasped mine in a solid handshake although it was a lot more gentle than i'd expected " My name's Bols, what's yours?"

" My name's Ao and his," I responded and gestured over to Wave " Is Wave."

" Nice to meet you two." He nodded to Wave.

I just grabbed a chair across from Bols and sat down. Wave just scrambled over to the chair next to me mildly embarrassed from trying to close the door on Bols.

After Wave sat down the door opened almost immediately after he sat down and a small girl walked into the room with a katana strapped to her waist. Wave looked hopeful at seeing another person besides Bols enter the room since the silence was once again getting awkward.

She sat down across the table from me, two seats down from Bols, and pulled out a bag of cookies and started to eat them. Well she would've if Wave hadn't gotten up and greeted her.

" H-hey," he greeted nervously " My name's Wave and-"

" You can't have any of these." She interrupted him and held her small bag defensively between her arms to 'protect' them from Wave.

" Sorry for bothering you." He stated sadly after being shot down so early.

" Pardon me!" The door opened to a familiar voice and figure with her small "dog" being dragged behind her. She wore a green army suit and held a bouquet of flowers in her newly constructed arms.

" I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Police," She introduced herself formally to everyone in the room although I didn't really need it, I was mostly just wondering why she was holding a bouquet in her hand. " And this is Koro."

Wave seemed hopeful once again, my guess was because he was surrounded by weirdos. Too bad he was going to be disappointed once again because she is far from normal. She spread out the rose petals on the ground and kneeled on the ground with Koro presenting something.

" Doctor Stylish all is prepared." She stated a little too loud to the unseen doctor.

Oh no, not him. He's like the worst doctor, and not to mention the creepiest, doctor ever conceived by the human race.

" Caring about one's first impression.." He led off " That is indeed what I call stylish, as a man with etiquette."

Wave had a horrified expression on his face while I pretty much mimicked the same. It took Seryu a few seconds to notice me sitting across from Bols.

" Ao," She stated jovially " I didn't know you were called here too. At least I know I have someone I can rely on to fight justice side by side with me."

" Oh my," Doctor Stylish stated out of the blue " I can tell by look alone that you're a country boy. But you're pretty good looking. I can polish you to be even better, we'll get along well."

Wave looked horrified at what the doctor was implying but he almost had a seizure when he winked at him and horrified look worsened tenfold.

"Hello," I heard near the door as a man walked inside " Seems i'm the last to arrive."

" Hey," Wave responded in a depressed tone " My name's Wave."

" I'm Run it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He responded curtly.

Wave leapt out of his seat and grabbed the man by his hands and stated happily with tears in his eyes " Finally a normal person."

" Ow," I stated sarcastically " That really hurts Wave, hit me right here." I patted my chest as Wave apologized to me.

" Um," Bols announced nervously to everyone while holding a platter with some drinks on it " Everyone… I've made some tea." He seemed pretty nervous at all the people in the room, I couldn't blame him.

" I'm sorry," he apologized " I was the first one here and I didn't say anything until Ao introduced himself to me. I'm what you call painfully shy. So I was nervous. But I probably have the most seniority, so I have to get it together."

" Since we're all Teigu users i'm sure we'll get along!" He jovially stated as if none of the previous conversation existed " I'm Bols of the Incineration Squad."

After a few moments of silence the door opened once again and a blue haired woman with a mask and some kind of weird outfit walked through the door.

" Huh, who are you?" Wave stated what was already on my mind.

" What are you all doing here!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at us.

" Hey,Hey," Wave got up and continued talking _' This isn't going to end well'_ " We were all told to assemble here." Before he could state anything more the woman lashed out with her leg kicked Wave but before the kick could land he blocked it. Before I could even fully get my bearings I stood up and noticed I was the only one to do so as I went to check on Wave.

" Assassins are among the traitors," she stated as if it were an obvious fact " Don't ever drop your guard!"

She quickly moved to attack Run after she got up but he dodged the two swipes she sent at him and Seryu and Koro attacked from above, intent on pummeling her into the ground. The woman caught her wrist before she could do anything and slammed her into the ground. Before I even realized it I was running towards the mystery woman and engaging in unarmed combat with her.

The girl with the katana rushed her from behind while I kept her distracted and unsheathed her katana and attacked the woman.

" Even if you're just messing around," She said with a cookie in her mouth " I can't hold back."

" So that's the Teigu Yatsufusa huh," she said as the mask cracked away and her shoulders relaxed instantly releasing the tension in the room " What an impressive blade."

Bols gasped once the entire mask fell off and he stated one name that made me gasp in shock seeing as she's the strongest in the empire.

" General Esdeath!" He shouted, surprise obvious for everyone judging by the tone of his voice.

" Ouch..." Wave groaned just getting up from the floor after being kicked by the general.

' _Well that happened'_ I thought to myself after having witnessed her take on most of us and only get her mask cut by the girl.

 **Time skip: Couple hours later**

" I'm sorry did I surprise you earlier," she asked as Wave and I nodded, now dressed in black suits " I figured a normal greeting would have been boring."

" I'm used to rough situations." Wave stated.

" In fact, thank you for the valuable combat lesson." Seryu thanked the blue haired woman even though it was more like she just smashed her into the ground.

" All right," she said " We have a party to attend after we meet with the emperor."

" We're already meeting him?!" Wave exclaimed in surprise.

" For the first day this is a pretty fast paced schedule." Run stated

" I believe in getting annoying things out of the way first." She answered with a smile on her face.

" But before that, Lady Esdeath," Doctor Stylish asked " What do we call ourselves?"

" We are a unique organization, ordered to mercilessly hunt and take down the traitors," she answered " We are the special police force… We are the Jaegers."

 **Finally got a chapter done although it's mostly just filler but, like some filler, it was absolutely necessary to the story. This took me a while to write what with pulling lines from the anime to give to the character and at first I though my character had said too little but Kurome doesn't say much either so I think it worked out well enough.**

 **Also for pairings i'm thinking Dorothea from Wild Hunt or Kurome because I like those two characters even though Dorothea isn't much of a morally good character. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
